


These Terrible Dreams

by shiningloki



Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Crying, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fear, Fear of Death, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fucking, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Love, Making Love, Making Out, Nightmares, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Loki (Marvel), Protective Loki (Marvel), Sex, Smut, Threats of Violence, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, no y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningloki/pseuds/shiningloki
Summary: Having terrible dreams is not something new to Loki. But tonight, you awake to him thrashing, sweating, and screaming in his sleep. He wakes up, and when he’s shocked to see you beside him, you know that his nightmare involved something unspeakable happening to you. He needs to feel you, touch you, drown himself in you, and you know exactly how to comfort him.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/You, Loki/Reader, Loki/you, loki (marvel) & you
Comments: 28
Kudos: 263





	These Terrible Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Ironically, I had a dream about Loki having a dream. Is this dream-ception? Regardless, this is what came out of it: smut and feels. Perfect.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

“No, no, please! No!”

You woke to the sound of groaning and wailing from the body laying beside you. Letting out a weak huff - not one of annoyance, merely one groggy awareness - you rolled over. Loki’s back was to you, pale and long and smooth. His skin was reflecting the moonlight and you were nearly entranced by the beauty that an expanse of skin could hold.

“Stop, please! _Stop!_ ”

You narrowed your eyes as you rubbed the remnants of sleep away from them. You blinked a few times, adjusting to the darkness of the room, before focusing on Loki’s body. Now that you could see him - really, see him now - you noticed that his body was tense and shaking. The blanket, which was draped just below his hips, was drenched in sweat, as was the bottom of his long, black hair. But despite his crying speech, Loki was still asleep.

“Loki?” you asked, tentatively putting a hand on his back. “Loki, are you okay?”

“Don’t...no! I beg you! Stop!” Loki sobbed. You sat up on your knees, awake and acutely alert, as you looked over him. His face was pale and his dark brows were furrowed so tightly, crinkles were disturbing the smooth skin around his eyes. His nostrils flared as his parted lips released aching, choppy breaths. His hands were tightened into fists, white knuckled and locked like death, as he gripped the pillow. His body jolted, he screamed, and the pillow tore at the bottom, sending little white feathers floating onto the sheets.

He was having a nightmare, that much was obvious. It wasn’t unusual for Loki’s sleep to be disturbed by haunted dreams and monsters in the dark. There were many times that you would wake up to find Loki sitting in bed beside you, eyes blank and unseeing as he stared at the sheets or the wall or even your face. It would take a lot of coaxing, and sometimes love making, to lure him back to sleep. 

He was haunted by the memories of his past - falling from the Bifrost, enduring Thanos’ torture, hiding from the Titan in the darkest corners of the universe. He had told you once that you relieved the weight he carried on his shoulders, but the terror, pain, and agony were so strong that not even your little hands could wipe his struggles away from his body forever. So, Loki battled the thoughts and as he slept, in his most vulnerable, weak state, those very thoughts chased him, hunted him down, and slaughtered his peace until he could no longer fathom unconsciousness.

You could tell this particular nightmare was bad. He hadn’t roused yet despite the intense shaking of his body and the wild cries being torn from his throat. You shook him a bit more, jostling his body only just enough to lightly disturb his dreams. If you shook him too harshly, he would jolt awake, pin you to the bed, and choke you until you nearly lost consciousness because his mind had convinced him that _you_ were trying to hurt him, that _you_ were the source of his torture, that _you_ were Thanos.

It happened once. Loki felt so guilty that he did not come back to your bed for eight days and when he finally did return, you had to beg him to rest his arm over your body while he slept. He did, hesitantly, and then tugged you to his body around 3 a.m. and cried into your shoulder. 

But now, you shook him softly. “Loki, wake up. Everything’s okay. It’s just a dream. It’s not real.”

“No...please, stop…”

“It’s me, Loki. You’re okay. You’re safe.”

“I’m...stop, I’ll do anything!”

“It’s okay. Wake up, please.”

“No...no... _no!_ ”

Loki’s eyes snapped open and he jumped up from the bed. He landed against the wall, one arm resting flat on the surface. His forehead was pressed to his forearm as he released deep, angry sobs. You stared at him as he cried, unsure of whether or not his mind was still making him believe he was trapped in his dream. You couldn’t stand to see him in pain so you knelt a bit taller, the blanket falling away from your nude body.

“Loki?”

Loki’s body stiffened, his cries ceasing after hearing your voice. He turned around slowly, carefully, and when he locked eyes with you, you could see the tears that had fallen down his cheeks.

“Darling?” he whispered. “You’re...you’re _here_.”

“I’m right here. I never left,” you said with a small smile, hoping to calm his nerves. 

Loki gaped at you, eyes studying you. “You’re...you’re okay. You’re safe.”

“Of course I am,” you murmured. You held a hand out towards him. “Come here. Touch me. You’ll see that I’m here.”

Loki nodded and came towards the bed slowly, eyes flashing around the room warily. When he met the bedside, he reached out and brushed his fingers along your palm. His fingers danced over your wrist, then your forearm, the soft inner skin of your elbow, your tricep, across your shoulder, up your neck, and finally to your cheek.

“You’re here,” he mumbled, hand cupping your cheek. You sighed into his touch and nuzzled yourself into his palm. You turned your head and kissed his hand, eyes never leaving his face. He stood there with amazement written on his features. 

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” you asked. 

Loki shook his head, lips pressed into a tight line. “No, I can’t repeat it. I...I can’t...it…”

“Hey, it’s okay,” you said, your hand cupping Loki’s, still pressed to your cheek. “You don’t have to. Just come lay with me.”

“You’re...my love, I…” Loki shook his head and climbed onto the bed. You let yourself fall backwards as he crawled over you. “You’re here. You’re safe. You’re alive.”

 _That_ struck you a bit. _Alive?_

“I’m alive.” Your lips parted as Loki’s eyes scanned your face. 

“Yes, you are,” Loki said. “And I must have you.”

You didn’t protest as Loki’s lips pressed to yours. Your hands flew up and locked themselves in his hair, keeping his body pressed to yours. Loki’s cock was hardening against you, his nude body warm against yours. His kisses, his touches, his energy was full of passion and desperation, lips moving against yours with the intention to soak you up and melt you into his pores.

Sometimes after his nightmares, this is exactly what Loki needed. He needed to feel love, passion, intimacy - all of the feelings that he knew were safe. He liked wrapping himself around you, slipping his cock inside of you, and feeling the warmth of your body pressed to his. With you, he was peaceful and content. But as he kissed you and groped you, hands exploring your body as if it was the first time, you realized that he wasn’t doing this to remind himself that he was safe, he was doing this to remind himself that _you_ were safe.

Whatever happened in his nightmare, it revolved around you. You weren’t sure what it was but based on his teary exclamations, you had perished somehow. Your heart ached as you imagined the pain he must have felt in those few seconds after he woke up, naked body pressed to the wall as he thought over your death. Because of that, you held him tighter, spread your legs, and moaned into his mouth.

“Touch me,” you whispered, ankles locking around his hips as you tugged him closer to you. Loki groaned into your mouth, your name falling against your lips. His tongue traced your lips and you eagerly welcomed him in. He tasted you, suckled on your tongue, and memorized every inch of your mouth. His cock - now fully hard and leaking with precum - was rutting through your wet folds.

“I love you,” he moaned into your mouth. “I’m going to fuck you, little one. I need the heat of your cunt wrapped around my cock. I just need to feel _you_.”

“I’m yours, Loki. Take me,” you whimpered. Loki’s hand traveled from your cheek to your breast. He groped you, fingers teasing your budded nipples. Your head fell back against the bed and Loki took that opportunity to kiss along the column of your neck. “Please, Loki.”

“You’re mine,” he growled into your neck as his hand trailed down to your pussy. “I won’t let anything happen to you ever, my sweet.”

“I know,” you whimpered as his fingers circled your clit. You turned your head as Loki lifted his eyes to meet yours. “I love you.”

Loki kissed your lips again as two of his fingers sunk into your weeping hole. You gasped and arched your back, your body pressed against Loki’s. His lips pulled away from yours and he gave you a gentle smirk paired with a wicked wink. Then, Loki started kissing down the front of your body until his face was level with your cunt.

“Part your pretty pussy for me, darling. Let me see what’s mine,” Loki whispered. You whimpered but obeyed him, spreading your legs and opening your folds with two fingers. Loki moaned at the sight of your glistening arousal. His fingers sped up within you and he dove in with his mouth, tongue licking at your clit.

“Oh, yes, Loki,” you moaned, your eyes locked on his dark head. Loki sucked at your clit as his fingers curled within you. He worked your body eagerly, tempting you to reach your climax. You watched as Loki’s hips rocked into the bed, his hard cock leaking on the sheets as he devoured you. The fact that he was getting off because his face was pressed into your cunt had you shivering, your own hips bucking downwards against his mouth.

“Yes, baby. Ride my face. Take your pleasure,” Loki said against you, tongue tickling your clit. You reached down and grabbed his hair, holding his head against your body. His fingers spread inside of you, scissoring you so his cock would nestle inside of you perfectly. Your fingers trembled as you kept your pussy spread for him. You could feel yourself getting closer to the edge. Loki released your clit from between his lips and gave you a beautiful grin. “Cum on my face. I want to be covered in you, darling.”

“Loki!” you shouted as you came. Loki immediately put his tongue back on you, lapping up your juices. His eyes shut in pure bliss as you dripped onto him, his fingers curled and pressed persistently against the sensitive ridges of your body. When your orgasm finally subsided, Loki crawled back up your body and lined his cock up with your hole.

“Keep yourself spread for me. I want to see my cock sink into you,” Loki commanded. You spread your pussy as far as your fingers would allow. Loki leaned back and you craned your neck, and as he slid his cock inside of you, you both moaned at the sight of him breaching you. As he bottomed out, Loki grabbed your hand from your cunt and brought it to his mouth. He took your fingers into his mouth and sucked your arousal from them as he began rocking his cock into you.

“Fuck me, Loki, please,” you begged, eyes wide as he pulled your fingers from his mouth. He pressed a line of kisses along your knuckles before letting your hand fall beside you. Loki leaned over you, resting himself above you on his fists, and he began fucking you with quick snaps of his hips.

His eyes were wild as he fucked you, some remnant of his brain perhaps still thinking of whatever occured in his dream. His thrusts were hard, pulsing with the need to understand that you were here, you were real. He was claiming you, and as his own body leaned over yours, you realized that he was shielding you from the rest of the world, even if the rest of the world was just the darkness of your room.

Loki fell on top of you, one hand cupping your cheek and the other one lifting your leg to rest around his hip. His nails bit into your thigh as he looked you in your eyes.

“I’m never going to let anyone hurt you,” he mumbled. “You’re mine to protect. I love you. I’m here and nothing will happen to you. Fuck, you’re mine.”

“I’m y-yours,” you whispered, reaching up to hold the sides of Loki’s neck. “No one’s going to take me from you.”

“No, they won’t,” Loki growled, pushing his cock into you faster. “No one is going to lay a hand on you. Only I can touch you.”

“Yes, Loki. I’m yours. I’m always yours,” you said through gritted teeth. Your climax was quickly approaching. The hairs at the base of Loki’s cock were rubbing against your clit, tugging you towards the edge quickly. The blunt tip of his cock was pounding into the deepest, most sensitive part of your body and you knew you were unable to hold on any longer. “Loki, I need to cum.”

“Cum on my cock, sweet. Tighten that pretty cunt around me. Give me your pleasure,” Loki purred, lips caressing your neck. You squeezed your eyes shut and your entire body seized with pleasure. Your pussy locked around Loki’s cock as you came, his name leaking from your lips without restraint. Loki’s grip on you tightened and he moaned your name repeatedly into your neck, his cum spilling into you in long, hot spurts of white ropes. He rocked his cock into you as he came, his chest heaving with pleasure.

“Thank you,” you whispered. You ran your hands down Loki’s back, catching his sweat on the tips of your fingers. You pressed your face into his hair and breathed him in. “Thank you for letting me help you.”

Loki was quiet for a few moments as he pulled his cock out. He rolled beside you and pulled you into his arms. Your head fell to his chest as Loki kissed your temple. You listened to his soft, peaceful breathing and you almost fell asleep. Then, Loki cleared his throat and tightened his grip on you.

“It was terrible,” he murmured. “He took you from me. I watched him torture you and make you bleed. I could do nothing as you screamed for me, begging me to help you. I watched him kill you before my very eyes slowly, painfully, brutally.”

You didn’t need to ask who _he_ was. You knew it was Thanos. You hugged Loki tighter and kissed his chest.

“It’s okay. I’m here. I’m safe,” you whispered.

“I couldn’t save you,” Loki nearly cried, his face now buried in your hair. “I’m sorry I couldn’t save you.”

“Oh, Loki,” you said. You lifted yourself from his embrace and pressed your palms to his cheeks. Tears were welling in Loki’s eyes as he looked at your face. “I’m here. I’m safe. I’m not going anywhere. It was just a dream.”

“He’s going to come for us one day,” Loki said. “And he’s going to try and take you from me. He’ll be able to see right through me and he’ll know you’re my weakness.”

“I know.” You nodded. “But we’ll be ready for it. I know you’re going to protect me. I trust you, Loki. You’ve always protected me.”

“I will never let anything happen to you,” Loki said so firmly, with such pure determination that you felt his confidence swell in your chest. “I would die before I let _anyone_ lay a hand on you. You’re mine and I will protect you with every fiber of my being.”

Loki pulled you down, his lips pressing to yours. His arms locked around you as he rolled you over, his body resting above yours again. You could feel his emotions in his kiss and you wanted him again. You wanted to remind him that you were there and nothing, no one, could stop that.

Loki slipped his cock back into you and made love to you until morning. And when he finally let you fall asleep again, the sun lighting the room delicately, he did so with a promise that nothing would happen to you so long as he was there to protect you.

And considering Loki would never leave your side to begin with, you knew that no matter what happened, you would always be safe. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always loved and appreciated!
> 
> Fic requests are closed!
> 
> Visit me on tumblr @ shiningloki !


End file.
